AskDare the Undertale Monsters!
by Iraka9
Summary: Two best friends, the Undertale monsters, and lots of dares and questions from humans? What could go wrong! Review and put some dares and questions for the monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I have some rules:**

 **1) I will not use all the non-cannon ships such as I will not use Sans x Frisk(I do not favor this ship) but I'll use Sans x Toriel, Papyrus x Mettaton, and some more.**

 **2) I will not put anything inappropriate or accept any inappropriate questions/dares.**

 **3) I will not cuss and I do not want anyone putting any cusses.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Snowdin, Papyrus and Sans's house. Monsters from Waterfall, Hotlands, the Ruins, pretty much everywhere in the Underground gathered in the living room of Papyrus and Sans's house.

The monsters are either sitting down on the couch or standing up around the living room. Asriel is turned into his goat self and is harmless. Chara is sitting on the floor, also harmless without her knife.

"Remind me why we're here?" Undyne asks, leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"We'll tell you," an unknown voice booms.

Undyne pulls out a spear. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, two girls appear in front of the TV.

One girl has light brown hair pulled in a braid who looks like a girl, human version of Papyrus and is taller than the other, holding a blue bone. The other girl has dark hair who looks like a girl, human version of Sans and is shorter, eye glowing blue.

"SANS THEY KINDA LOOK LIKE US," Papyrus whispers to his brother.

"i know bro," Sans whispers back.

The monsters look surprised and confused.

"Sorry," the one that looks like Sans says. "we should introduce ourselves."

The taller one holds the blue bone above her head and the other takes off the blue jacket she's wearing. The room goes dark but when it lights up again, the girls look different.

The both have the same hair but the taller one is wearing a white crop top, jean shorts, and boots. The shorter one is wearing a white shirt, light blue jacket, jeans, and blue sneakers.

"W-what just h-happened?" Alphys asks.

The taller one smiles. "I'm Annaka and this is Kennedy. We brought you here to talk to the fans."

"Let us explain," Kennedy chirps in. "The fans will ask a question or give a dare for a specific monster or monsters."

"You have to answer," Annaka says. "Or you will be out of the room for a chosen number of minutes."

Sans closes one eye and looks at both the girls. "how do you explain that transforming act?"

"Well it's basically magic," Kennedy explains. "I was a girl version of Sans and Annaka was a girl version of Papyrus."

"I-incredible!" Alphys exclaims.

Both the girls smile. "So people will start to send in questions or dares for you guys," Annaka says.

Everyone waits in silence.

 _Ugh this is so boring. Let's make this more interesting, shall we?_ Annaka thinks.

She concentrates hard and closes her eyes. When she opens them, one eye is glowing redish-orangish.

Annaka uses the power to make Kennedy float up and land on Sans.

Sans looks surprised but doesn't do anything. Kennedy narrows her eyes at Annaka.

Annaka slyly smiles back.

"That's how you wanna do it?" Kennedy asks, getting up and standing in front of Annaka. Her eye glows blue.

"Good entertainment source, yeah?" Annaka says, still smiling.

Kennedy uses her magic and Annaka is pushed against the wall next to Toriel. Everyone seems entertained, especially Mettaton EX.

Annaka narrows her eyes and uses the magic to make Kennedy fall to the floor.

Annaka walks over, trying to keep Kennedy pinned to the floor, but Kennedy keeps tickling Annaka.

"Kennnedy! Stop!" Annaka says between laughs. "You know tickling is my weakness!"

"That's the point," Kennedy says, now smiling slyly.

Kennedy finally wrangles free but both the girls are pulled up by blue magic. And it isn't Kennedy's.

Both the girls look at Sans who is grinning widely, eye glowing blue.

"Aww come on Sans. It was getting good," Kennedy says.

"heh. i would've let it go on but looks like we've got some questions or dares." Sans nods his head towards a stack of paper floating magically in the air. He sets Kennedy and Annaka down gently on the ground.

They both walk over to the stack of papers. Annaka grabs the stack and Kennedy looks over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah. This is great." Annaka smiles and looks at Kennedy.

Kennedy smiles back. "Let the questions and dares begin!"

* * *

 _Start giving questions and dares! Please remember nothing inappropriate. Thanks!_

 _-Iraka9_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, we'll say who they're from and ask or dare you guys. Got it?" Annaka asks.

Everyone nods.

"Well then let's begin!" Kennedy exclaims.

Annaka begins.

"First is from Didja The Furry: _Hey Sans, why do you always smile and tell jokes?"_

Sans smiles. "well i do it to bring joy on peoples faces." Sans leans in a little towards the girls. "also to see papyrus's reactions."

"HEY!" Papyrus exclaims, obviously overhearing Sans.

"oh come on bro. everyone else thinks the puns are very **humerus**."

"SANS!" Papyrus yells.

"Why'd we have to come here?!" Annaka whines to Kennedy, obviously as annoyed as Papyrus.

"Come on Annaka. Everyone else thinks they're **punny**."

"KENNEDY!" Annaka yells.

Sans and Kennedy start to crack up while Annaka and Papyrus continue to stay annoyed.

Kennedy catches her breath. "O-okay. Now we should continue."

Annaka narrows her eyes at Kennedy. "Fine."

Kennedy reads the next one.

"This one is from AkumaNoKiseki: _Papyrus, I dare you not to get ticked off by Sans' jokes and puns."_

"WHAT?!" Papyrus exclaims.

A smile spreads across Sans's face.

"I'm _outta_ here!" Annaka exclaims.

Annaka tries to make a run for it but Kennedy catches her arm and pulls her back.

"No, you have to stay here," Kennedy demands.

"If Papyrus follows up on this dare and doesn't get ticked off, I sure will!" Annaka exclaims.

Annaka crosses her arms and narrows her eyes as a smile spreads across Kennedy's face.

"That's why I want you to stay here." Kennedy pushes Annaka to the floor and holds her there, making it unable for Annaka to get up.

"Let me go!" Annaka exclaims to Kennedy, trying to get free of Kennedy's grip.

"You can start Sans," Kennedy says, winking at Sans.

Sans smiles and looks at Papyrus who looks down at Sans.

"DON'T SANS."

"but they're so **humerus**. also **sans-sational**. did i tell you about the guy who got his left arm and leg cut off? he's **all right now**. have you ever tried to eat a clock? **it's very time consuming**."

As Sans rapidly goes through every pun and joke, Papyrus looks like he's about to blow his cap but tries to stay calm, as Annaka begs Kennedy for mercy and tries to cover her ears.

Sans finally stops after a huge amount of puns and jokes.

"Are we done?" Annaka asks.

Kennedy lets go of Annaka. "Yes, dare over."

Papyrus lets out a sigh of relief. "SANS!"

Sans smiles and leans against the couch.

"Can we just continue? PLEASE!" Annaka begs.

Kennedy giggles. "Fine, fine. I guess we should."

Kennedy clears her throat.

These next to ones are from DrWassup: _I wonder who Sans has a crush on?! anyone gonna answer?_

Sans's smile disappears and he starts to blush. His face turns blue and he shrinks into the couch. "well...um...y-you know...um...t-that's my business...you know?" Sans shoots a quick glance at Toriel who's leaning against the wall.

Frisk whisper something to Asriel and they erupt into laughter.

"Kids!" Toriel exclaims. "That's Sans's business. Ok?" But everyone can hear the curiousness in Toriel's voice.

Annaka smiles and holds the paper up.

"Alright his one is also from DrWassup: _i dare alphys to spoon undyne (hug her from the back)."_

"When Undyne gets back from the kitchen, you have to. Okay Alphys?"

Alphys blushes. "D-do I h-have to?"

"Yes Alphys. You have to," Kennedy says.

"F-fine." Alphys makes room on the couch for Undyne.

Undyne walks back in and sits in he spot next to Alphys. Alphys blushes then goes for it. She spoons Undyne, hugging her from the back.

Undyne looks surprised, but then smiles down at the blushing yellow dinosaur. When Alphys finishes, Undyne smiles at her and hugs her.

Annaka and Kennedy smile at the scene.

Once they are done, Annaka and Kennedy continue.

"Ok, let's continue." Kennedy scans the paper.

"This one is from an anonymous human: _Do any of you guys have crushes? If so, who are they?"_

Now all the monsters start to blush. Some monsters avoid eye contact with others(a.k.a. Sans)other monster eye their crushes(a.k.a Mettaton).

"Anyone gonna admit?" Annaka asks.

All the monsters stay quiet but Mettaton shoots a glance at Papyrus.

"Alright then we should continue." Annaka holds the paper up.

Annaka squints her eyes at the paper. "Some of this got cut off." Annaka shows Kennedy the paper.

Kennedy shrugs and points to something. "Just do the second part then."

Annaka nods and clears her throat.

"This one is from Sans-sational: _Papyrus, why are you annoyed with puns?"_

"BECAUSE SOMEONE..." Papyrus shoots a glance at Sans. "SAYS THEM ALL THE TIME!"

"oh come on bro. you know you love me and my **sans-sational** puns." Sans winks at Papyrus.

"SANS!"

Kennedy giggles watching the whole scene unfold. Annaka narrows her eyes at the whole scene.

"Can we please continue?" Annaka asks, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Kennedy grabs the paper. "Looks like there's nothing else right now."

Annaka sits down on the floor. "Guess we're gonna have to wait again."

"Yep. Hope more people send more questions or dares in, but for now, let's all chill out."

* * *

( _Send in some more questions and dares. Until then, just wait and stay determined!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kennedy looks down at the paper for about the 20th time in the last 10 minutes. Her face brightens up.

"Hey look!" she calls. "More people have sent dares and questions."

Annaka walks over to Kennedy. "Cool. Let's continue then."

"Ok," Kennedy says. "These questions are asked by WritingSoul: _Sans, I dare you to be a manly skeleton and just confess!"_

All eyes are on Sans as he blushes a deep blue.

"w-what do you mean...?" Sans asks, obviously hiding the truth. "i have nothing to confess...hehe..."

Frisk whispers again to Asriel. They both nod and begin to whisper rapidly.

Until Frisk says, "Mom, Sans likes you."

Sans covers his face with his jacket as Toriel starts to blush a bit.

"M-my child, how do you know?" Toriel asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Frisk asks. "Asriel and I figured out."

Asriel and Frisk smile at each other and quickly high five.

Toriel turns to Sans, blushing more. "S-sans? Is this true?"

"can we talk later, tori?" Sans asks quietly.

Toriel nods. "Yes. That would be better. Now, shall we continue?"

Annaka nods and grabs the paper. "Sure."

" _Toriel, are you and Asgore on good terms?"_

Toriel sighs and looks at Asgore, who is standing on the other side of the room, watching Toriel.

Toriel shakes her head. "My child, this is something we shall not discuss. It is only between me and Asgore."

Asgore mutters something under his breath but no one quite catches it.

Toriel sighs and says, "Continue."

" _Also, do you have a crush?"_

Toriel starts to slightly blush again. "My child, that is my business. Please, do not ask so again."

Annaka nods and hands the paper to Kennedy.

Kennedy holds the paper in front of her.

" _Papyrus, people ship you with your brother. How do you feel about that?"_

Papyrus looks confused. "THAT IS NONSENSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NOT BE SHIPPED WITH HIS BROTHER. WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?"

Annaka sighs and grabs the piece of paper.

" _Undyne, are you and Alphys a thing yet?"_

"Oh heck yeah!" Undyne exclaims. "Right Alphys?"

Alphys slightly nods. "I-I guess."

Annaka hands Kennedy the paper.

" _Frisk, how old are you now?"_

"I'm eight years old," Frisk replies.

"Only eight?!" Annaka exclaims. "How old were you when you fell down here?!"

"Six," Frisk replies.

Annaka looks astonished as Kennedy reads over the next dare.

" _Chara, I dare you to go eat chocolate."_

Chara folds her arms. "You know, I would, if I actually HAD chocolate and there was actually chocolate in the house instead of just spaghetti!"

Annaka sighs. "Let's just continue, ok?"

Kennedy agrees and hands her the paper.

Just as Annaka is about to read the next one, a green glowing portal appears.

A small girl, silver haired girl comes out of it, walking into the room casually.

She waves politely and smiles kindly. "Hi everyone! It's nice to see you. I'm Icepatch."

"Icepatch?" Annaka mumbles under her breath. Then, her face brightens. "Oh yeah! Hey Icepatch! It's nice to see you again."

Icepatch smiles. "You too, Annaka. And hi Kennedy."

Kennedy winks and waves. "Hey Icepatch. Good to see ya."

"wait," Sans says. "you guys know each other."

Icepatch nods. "Of course we do. By the way, do you know about alternate universes? If not, I'll introduce you to some."

Icepatch opens two more portals.

Through the two portals, Underfell and Underswap characters walk out and enter the room.

Characters from both au's look very confused.

"Ok, I'll just let you get acquainted." Icepatch is about to enter the portal she came through until she turns around and walks over to Frisk. "Also, I'm going to borrow Frisk for the next page of questions. Thank you!"

Icepatch grabs Frisk's hand and waves to Annaka and Kennedy with the other.

Annaka and Kennedy wave back.

"See you soon," Icepatch says.

Then, they both walk through the portal and the portal disappears behind them.

* * *

 _(Keep on sending in question and dares! You can also send some in for the Underswap and Underfell characters. Well, otherwise, stay determined!)_


End file.
